Loving him was Red
by Keatsgirlx
Summary: Its been three years since Nick and Selena have broken up. Selena had just finished her first year of college and Nick graduated from high school. Life has pulled them in two different directions, but fate maybe pulling them back together as they get a summer job in the same work place. Will they be able to regain there love? Or is it lost forever?


Selena looked at the text message tears flowing through her eyes.

Nick: _Its over _

Selena had to read it over and over again to make sure it was real. Could this actually be true? She almost wanted to pinch herself to make that it was real. She blinked trying to make the text go away. She had to have seen this coming. Nick and Selena had been fighting for two days straight. They couldn't even hold up a conversation for more than five minutes compared to the hours they could normally spend.

Selena dropped her phone on her bedroom floor and began to cry. She sank down onto the floor using the wall for support. She pulled her knees to her chest, putting her head down. She couldn't believe it actually could be over. Selena had only been in love one other time, but it was never like this. She had never felt like this. Their relationship was just so easy. It all made since. He was her other half and without him she didn't know what to do. This was one of the greatest year of her life and now it's gone with the snap of her fingers. Didn't any of this last year mean anything? One fight couldn't make it. They couldn't make it through that one fight. She thought they would be able to make it through anything, but she was wrong. It hurt the worst to be so wrong.

Nick sat in his room looking at the text he had just sent Selena. He was amazed by what he had sent. Did he really just do that? Did he even mean this? He wasn't sure if this was what he had wanted. She just seemed to be slipping out of his fingers lately, but did he really want to completely let go. He got up from his desk chair, running his fingers through his thick curls. He paced back and forth, not once removing his eyes from the text message that was haunting him. Selena had still not replied to it.

After almost putting a hole in his floor from pacing so much, he sat back down in his desk chair loading up his computer. Selena still hadn't bothered answering his text, but he didn't know if there was really anything left for her to say. Was there anything left to say after this? Didn't she at least want to beg for him to work it out? A little piece of her was still left in his hand and he held onto it tight. He didn't drop it once even when Selena changed her relationship status so fast on Facebook. He always kept that little piece of her close to his heart.

-3 years later-

"Selena!" Screamed Selena's best friend, Demi. Demi wrapped her arms tight around her best friend. "I haven't seen you in ages it feels like."

"More like a month," Selena shook her head hugging back. "You came to see me during spring break and we spent like all the time in the sun." She giggled. "That is the most tan, I have ever seen you in my life."

"Sssh," she told her. "I got burned to bad and that tan was barely worth it. My boyfriend laughed at me after we got back." She gestured at Niall who was smirking at the memory.

Selena rolled her eyes, "Oh Demi, do you ever change?"

"Nope," she said linking her arm with hers. "Come on lets go." She told her taking her back to the car.

Selena got into the car, sitting down as Demi's boyfriend, Niall began to drive. She looked out the window at the world she had left behind. She looked at the Texan scenery still wondering why she had even left. California never had anything as beautiful except maybe the beach. She knew why she had left, to run from a past she would rather forget. Time doesn't always let you forget though. She wished she could forget all that had happened here in the last two years of her high school life. Now, she had finished her first year of college and was back for the summer.

"Did you ever find a job, Selena?" Naill asked.

"Um, yeah. I did. It's at this farm." Selena told him. "Nick's mom told me about it. The couple who own it met me a couple times and said they would love to have me as an extra hand."

"Aren't you scared of seeing Nick?" Demi asked looking back at her best friend.

"I guess, but he's still with Miley, so it doesn't even matter." She said rolling her eyes at her name.

"Selena, don't you know?" Demi asked her.

"Know what?" Selena asked confused at what her friend was saying.

"Nick and Miley broke up like right after graduation. She told him, she didn't want the whole long distance relationship." Demi said rolling her eyes. Miley had decided to go to a school in New York, last Selena had heard. She hadn't heard anything about what Nick was planning on doing.

"She just doesn't want anyone to tie her down well she goes after all those guys." Selena pointed out.

"Well, whatever she is doing, she is being a bitch about it as normal." Demi said done with this conversation in general. "So now are you scared?"

Selena shook her head, "Not really no. Seriously, what is the worst Nick can do to me? Blame me for his break up. I just learned about it like five minutes ago. "

"True," Demi said. They drove the rest of the time in silence.

Selena laid her head on the window as they drove on. She didn't want to admit it, but in the last three years she had still held onto Nick. She had moved on to other relationships, but she always went back to Nick in the end. Her heart always wanted Nick. She couldn't turn it off for one second. She had wished so hard that she could. This summer maybe harder than she thought.


End file.
